


Nicholas Jr

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Not exactly any Ellie in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Their son Nicholas comes out to Nick.





	Nicholas Jr

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on Tumblr who requested it. Sorry I highjacked your request for a little idea I've been having!
> 
> Happy pride month you guys!! 💙💛❤

_"No Nick!"_   
  
_"Aw come on Ellie! It's a great name!"_   
  
_"You're only saying that because it's your name."_   
  
_"...Are you insulting my name?"_   
  
_"Nick! I'm not naming our son Nicholas!"_   
  
_"Nicholas Jr has a nice ring to it."_   
  
_"I'm the one pushing him out! I have the final say!"_   
  
_"Have you seen your list of names? Our son will not be named Draco or Ron, I mean seriously..Harry Potter names?"_   
  
_"You had Luna on your list if it was a girl!"_   
  
_"That had nothing to do with Harry Potter."_   
  
_"I'm sure."_   
  
_"Your sarcasm isn't appreciated Ellie."_   
  
_"I'm pushing out your big headed baby, do I look like I care?"_   
  
_"Rude."_   
  
_That all changed hours after their son was born._   
  
_Ellie smiled down at him softly, Nick half sitting on the hospital bed beside her with his own smile._   
  
_"I changed my mind." She whispered._   
  
_"About?"_   
  
_"His name." Ellie looked at Nick. Her eyes were still red from the happy tears, cheeks still flushed, hair a tangled mess in its half ponytail and in need of being washed from all the sweat..but he still thought she was beautiful, probably even more so. "I want to name him Nicholas."_   
  
_Nick started to grin. "Why? You were pretty against it."_   
  
_"Simple..I want him to grow up and be just as amazing as his dad, it just seems to fit."_   
  
_Nick pressed a kiss to her forehead before they went back to gazing at their son._   
  


* * *

  
  
Nicholas, or Nico as most people called him, felt completely sick to his stomach.   
  
When he was younger he tried his hardest to live up to his name, to be just like his dad. That failed quickly. Nico wasn't into sports (he was terrible at them in fact), liked school and homework, reading..anything his dad liked it was pretty much a guarantee Nico didn't feel the same.   
  
It fell apart even more when Nico realized he was different to the other boys in his class. He figured it all out when he was thirteen, and now he was fifteen and minutes away from telling his dad.. all he wanted to do was throw up.    
  
Nico knew his dad would be okay with it, but that didn't stop his nerves.   
  
"Dad?"  
  
Nick looked up from the TV, frowning at the look on Nico's face. "What's up buddy?"  
  
Twisting his fingers, he sat down next to him. "Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Always, you know that." Nick grabbed the remote, turning off the TV.   
  
"I- I'm...I'm gay." Nico choked out, swallowing the lump rising in his throat.   
  
Nick stared, his mouth opening and closing a few times.  
  
His nerves rose at him not saying anything. "I know you wanted me to be 'Nicholas Jr' and that I pretty much failed at everything you could want in a son, I mean I can't even get a basketball in the net or hit a baseball-"  
  
"Nico!" Nick interrupted, eyes soft. "Where is this coming from? I don't care if you're just like me, actually I love you more for it."  
  
Nico blinked back tears. "W-What? Why?"   
  
"Because-" Nick smiled. "You're like your mom, and that is much better than being like me."  
  
"I-I am?"  
  
"Yes. Nico..I'm proud of you."   
  
Nick pulled Nico into a hug, both of their eyes moist but more so Nico who felt a tear escape.   
  
"You are?" Nico whispered.   
  
"Of course. And I'm glad you told me, I love you no matter what Nico and I never want you to doubt that."  
  
Nico choked out a wet happy laugh, arms tightening around his dad before they pulled away.  
  
"Does your mom know?"  
  
He shook his head. "Can we...tell her together?"  
  
"No problem, but I hope you know this means she's going to try and set you up with her friend Karen's son."   
  
Nico groaned. "Oh god you're right.."  
  
Nick snickered, making his son scowl at him.   
  


* * *

  
They were right.   
  
After plenty of hugs from Ellie, she right away reached for her phone to call Karen.  
  
In the end Nico agreed to one date... _one_! But only just to make her stop. Karen's son was nothing but a typical jock and there was no way Nico would want to see the other guy again, if he could even make it through the date in the first place (and he doubted he wanted to be on a date with Nico either).  
  
Nico went to bed feeling lighter than he had in forever, a smile on his face as he fell asleep to the sound of his parents muffled voices as they talked in the kitchen over beer and cold leftover pizza. 


End file.
